He's My Son
by Slybrat
Summary: To my friends I am 14 Gabe Duncan. But I am really Gabe Salvatore. Son of Damon Salvatore, raised by Katherine Pierce. With my adopted family the Duncan's moving back to Mystic Falls, this is finally my chance to destroy Klaus. But when he makes me choose between between my father and his friends or my adopted family, it makes my life harder. Who do I choose?
1. Chapter 1

November 23, 1860

Damon Salvatore was pacing in front of a door listening to his wife Matilda's scream's of pain. "It's going to be okay my son." said Giuseppe. "Damon sit down please?" asked Stefan. Before Damon could reply to his father and brother they heard an infants cry from the other side of the door. A handmaid walked out of the room holding a wrapped up baby boy. "Congratulations Mr. Salvatore. It's a boy." said the maid. Damon held his arms out as she placed the baby boy in his arms.

Damon wiped away a tear as he looked down at the beautiful boy in his arms. "Is Matilda okay?" asked Damon. "I'm so sorry. She died during childbirth."

After the funeral, Damon walked up to his room and placed his son in his crib. Stefan knocked on the door. "Hello Stefan." said Damon not daring to look away from his son. Stefan walked into the room. "Have you decided on a name?" asked Stefan. "Yes. He is my little Gabriel."

* * *

October 23, 1864

Little three year old Gabriel was sitting on the floor of the Salvatore Estate waiting and playing with his nanny Ruth, waiting for his grandfather, father, and uncle to come back home.

It was storming outside, so he was cuddled up next to Ruth. "When will father be home?" he asked Ruth. "Soon." she said.

There was a noise coming from the dining area. It was strange because it was only the two of them there. "Wait here." Ruth told him. She got up and went to investigate. After a few minutes he heard a blood curdling scream. He jumped up and started to run towards the door. Their was a clap of thunder and lightning soon came. "Hello Gabriel." said a female voice behind him.

He turned around to see Katherine. "Where's Ruth?" he asked. "She had to go. Your father told me to take you with me." said Katherine. "Where are we going?" he asked. "It's a surprise." she told him. He smiled. She lifted him up and carried him to the carriage waiting for her outside.

It was finally her chance to be a mother.

* * *

_**The Story will be in season four of Good Luck Charlie and season 3 of Vampier Diaries. Enjoy and Review. P.s the story will go through Damon, Gabe, Teddy, Katherine, and Elena's POV**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teddy's POV**_

This is the fifth time this week Gabe's left dinner early. Since we're moving to Mystic Falls tomorrow we've been going out to eat or ordering pizza. I thought he would at least stay for that. "Well I'm off." said PJ. He hugged mom and then dad. "Bye pal." he told Toby. "What about me?" asked Charlie. He picked her up and gave her a big hug. He put her down. "Bye PJ." I said as I hugged him. "Bye sis." he said. We all heard Gabe come downstairs.

He was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. "Someone's not wanting to be seen." I said. "Oh shut up bitch." he said. "GABE!" yelled our mom. "I'm leaving Gabe." said PJ. Gabe hugged him and then ran up to his room.

After PJ left and I helped put the last of our things in the moving van, I realized we haven't seen Gabe since he called me a bitch and ran off to his room. I walked up to his room and knocked on the door. There was no answer on the other side. "Gabe…" I said as I opened the door. There was no one in there. But the window was open.

* * *

_**Gabe's POV**_

As I walked down the street, the lamp posts leading my way, I think about us moving to Mystic Falls. Even though I try not to, I keep thinking about my dad and uncle Stefan. The sounds of a car brought me back to reality. The car pulled over. "Gabe. GABE! Get your ass over here!" I heard Teddy yell. I felt my face start to change.

Of course she had to come find me when she's bitchy. I turned around with my face changed. She was right behind me. She gasped. "What are you?" she asked. "I'm a vampire."

Teddy and I didn't say anything for the rest of the night and in her car when we drove to Mystic Falls.

I needed to explain everything to her. Once we got to our new house in Mystic Falls, I asked Teddy if we could go talk, and she agreed.


End file.
